The Box
250px|thumb|De derde proef in de Box 250px|thumb|Bane redt Hardeen The Box is de 17de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie en het derde deel in de Moralo Eval-verhaallijn. Newsreel Obi-Wan Kenobi in disguise! Working undercover as assassin Rako Hardeen, Obi-Wan leads a secret mission to uncover the Separatist plot against Chancellor Palpatine. Using cunning and courage, he gains the trust of bounty hunter Cad Bane and criminal mastermind Moralo Eval, earning him entrance into the stronghold of Separatist leader, Count Dooku. Synopsis De Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 brengt Moralo Eval, Cad Bane en Rako Hardeen naar Serenno. Dooku wacht ongeduldig en zegt dat Evals vertraging bijna problemen heeft veroorzaakt om het plan uit te voeren. Dooku vraagt uitleg over de aanwezigheid van Bane en Hardeen. Eval antwoordt dat Hardeen hen heeft geholpen om te ontsnappen uit de gevangenis. Dooku biedt Bane en Hardeen een kans aan om deel te nemen aan een 'wedstrijd' die hij heeft georganiseerd. De Bounty Hunters zeggen vooral te willen worden betaald, maar Dooku zegt dat dit geen probleem zal zijn. Ondertussen heeft Yoda Anakin Skywalker laten komen naar zijn kamer. Yoda geeft toe dat hij en Mace Windu een gevaarlijk spel hebben gespeeld om Anakin niet in te lichten over het plan met Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hij waarschuwt Anakin dat hij hij Obi-Wan mogelijk in gevaar kan brengen indien hij nu zou ingrijpen. Yoda voegt toe dat Anakin soms zeer gevaarlijk kan zijn voor vriend en vijand... Samen met elf andere Bounty Hunters worden Hardeen en Bane naar de Box gebracht, een uitvinding van Moralo Eval. De deelnemers zijn Twazzi, Keira Swan, Sinrich, Mantu, Jakoli, Derrown, Sixtat, Embo, Onca en Bulduga. Allemaal hebben ze hun verdienste en een naam vergaard als Bounty Hunters. Wanneer Bane echter Bulduga's hoed opmerkt en ziet hoe erg de Ithorian hem probeert na te bootsen, ontstaat er prompt een duel. Bane is sneller en schiet de broer van Onca dood. Bane neem meteen Bulduga's hoed. Dooku legt uit dat slechts vijf Bounty Hunters de Box levend kunnen verlaten. Van uit een controlekamer kijken Dooku en Eval hoe het team er zal vanaf brengen. De enige regel die volgens Eval geldt, is dat er geen regels zijn in de Box. De eerst test bestaat uit Dioxis dat van uit de bodem langzaam naar boven stijgt. De deelnemers moeten op individuele platformen staan. Hardeen oppert dat zijn helm hem kortstondig beschermt tegen het gas en hij springt naar beneden, waar hij een opening vindt die hen naar de volgende kamer leidt. Tot grote verbazing van Eval en Dooku hebben alle deelnemers de eerste proef doorstaan. De tweede proef bestaat uit bewegende blokken die uit de muren schieten en waaraan lasers zijn verbonden. De blokken komen en gaan tegen een hoge snelheid en de deelnemers proberen ze te ontwijken. Onca en Keira Swan overleven de proef niet. Het is opnieuw Hardeen die een patroon ontdekt in het verschijnen van de blokken. Via dit patroon kunnen de deelnemers naar boven klimmen om zo door het dak naar een volgend niveau te gaan. Ook Sinrich vervoegt de groep niet meer naar een volgend niveau. Dooku geraakt onder de indruk van Rako Hardeen en vraagt meer uitleg over hem aan Eval. De Phindian zegt dat Hardeen Obi-Wan Kenobi heeft vermoord en dat vindt Dooku uiteraard zeer intrigerend. Het is moeilijk om te zien of Dooku het plan van de Jedi heeft doorprikt of echt niets in de gaten heeft. De derde proef bestaat uit Ray Shields die zich rondom een platform bevinden. Er is een tegengif aanwezig dat tijdelijk beschermt tegen de elektrische stroomstoten, maar slechts een van de deelnemers is immuun voor de stof. Derrown geeft zich op als kandidaat en Hardeen oppert dat Derrown kans maakt omdat hij een Parwan is. Derrown spuit de stof in en kan met zijn lange tentakels de klep overhalen om de stralen uit te schakelen. Jakoli en Mantu sneuvelen echter en vallen in de laserstralen wanneer de blokken beginnen te bewegen. Dooku is ontgoocheld in Eval en wil een echte test zien. Eval begeeft zich zelf naar de Box waar hij van op een veilige hoogte de laatste proef uitlegt. Op de bodem bevinden zich helse brandende vuren, maar als de deelnemers met een Blaster Rifle een bewegend doelwit kunnen raken, dan overleven ze. Sixtat geeft zich op, maar hij raakt maar twee van de drie erg snel bewegende doelwitten en hij stort naar beneden. Vervolgens stelt Hardeen zich kandidaat en hij kan na drie doelwitten er nog vijf andere raken. Eval speelt het niet fair en haalt de platformen weg waarop Hardeen staat. Maar als hij dreigt te vallen, komt er hulp uit onverwachte hoek. Bane redt Hardeen met een van zijn kabels en zegt dat Eval Hardeen een meer waardige dood moet geven. Dooku is het daarmee eens en duwt de blokken achter Eval naar voor, zodat de Phindian in zijn eigen uitvinding belandt. De vlammen zijn nu gestopt en met zijn polsband kan hij Droids oproepen of platformen uit de grond doen komen zodat Hardeen flink wordt gehinderd. Uiteindelijk overmeestert Hardeen Eval in een persoonlijk duel. Dooku komt tussenbeide en zegt dat zijn team is gevormd. Ze moeten Palpatine ontvoeren op Naboo in ruil voor de vrijlating van alle CIS-gevangenen. Maar in tegenstelling tot Eval zal Cad Bane de missie leiden. Inhoud 250px|thumb|Bounty Hunters in de Box Nieuw Personages *Twazzi *Keira Swan *Sinrich *Mantu *Jakoli *Derrown *Sixtat *Onca *Bulduga Species *Parwan Wapen *Luxan Penetrator - later genoemd Bekend *Dooku *Cad Bane *Embo *Moralo Eval *Obi-Wan Kenobi als Rako Hardeen *Anakin Skywalker *Yoda Categorie:Televisie